Au théatre des désirs
by Slythewyn
Summary: [DMHP][OS] . Parfois je me demande pourquoi tu me sublimes de cette façon  Tes mots sont une merveille, les dialogues d’une beauté à couper le souffle me transpercent à chaque fois. Tu sais lorsque je quitte la scène, souvent je pleure.


**Disclaimer : **Dray et Ry appartiennent à notre merveilleuse Joanne :) . Le reste est de moi.

**Pairing** : Draco/Harry (Attention, **SLASH** ! Ahaha, comme si des anti-yaoistes se seraient aventurés à cliquer sur le lien XD. Je suis bête parfois )

**Note** : OS Cadeau pour mon **Erdelachoue** (k)(L). J'avoue y avoir mis le temps mais finalement, tu l'as, cette fic ( : J'espère sincèrement que ça te plaira, je te fais de gros bisous. ( :

**Au théâtre des désirs**

Tu écris et moi je joue. Ca a toujours été comme ça, c'est le secret de notre succès, l'unique façon de réussir. Une alliance. Oh, il ne faut pas croire, celle-ci ne s'est pas faite sans difficulté. Merlin ce qu'il nous en a coûté. Mais ce sacrifice n'était pas vain, chaque jour nous en prenons davantage conscience.

Tes personnages de papier, c'est moi qui les incarne. Parfois je me demande pourquoi tu écris tous ces rôles, pourquoi tu me sublimes de cette façon. Tes mots sont une merveille, les dialogues d'une beauté à couper le souffle me transpercent à chaque fois. Tu sais lorsque je quitte la scène, souvent je pleure. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses m'atteindre.

Etre un héros tragique me plait car tu en as décidé ainsi. Bien sûr tu as essayé de me remplacer, quelque fois, par d'autres acteurs célèbres. En vain. Je suis le seul à ressentir tes textes, à respirer tes émotions avec une telle puissance. Loin du théâtre, je ne vis pas vraiment.

C'est ton imagination qui me crée, c'est ta plume qui me forge, me détruit et m'élève.

Je te regarde composer une nouvelle pièce et je m'interroge, en silence. Je cherche à deviner ce que tu inventes aujourd'hui. Feras-tu de moi un vagabond volage, à la vie de bohème ? Le riche capitaine d'un bateau en naufrage ? L'héritier victime d'une cruelle destinée ? Je l'ignore.

Ton front se plisse doucement et tes sourcils se froncent, tu as l'air contrarié d'un ange à la dérive. Je me suis caché derrière les rideaux car je sais que tu n'aimes pas que l'on te voit écrire. La légende raconte que tes œuvres ne comportent aucun défaut, aucune rature. Et même à présent que je t'observe mâchouiller la pointe dorée, tâchant tes lèvres à l'encre verte, déchirant le parchemin et gribouillant tes phrases, j'ai du mal à me défaire de cette idée.

Tout en toi exhale la perfection. Tu es magnifique, d'une beauté presque trop douloureuse. Tes yeux gris bouillonnent furieusement tandis que tu envoies valser au sol les morceaux déchirés du papier, et tu te laisses glisser aux pieds du fauteuil, la tête entre les mains.

C'est si dur que ça, le talent ? Ton agacement me fait sourire. A travers tes doigts repliés, j'aperçois le bout de tes dents mordre doucement tes lèvres, je voudrais moi aussi connaître leur saveur, et cette pensée m'horrifie et m'enivre. Tes cheveux dorés sur le tissu noir ont la couleur du blé, ta peau pâle scintille à la lueur des chandeliers. Je t'aime. J'aime tout de toi, le coin de tes yeux qui s'étirent lorsque tu me souris sans le vouloir, tes mouvements soigneusement orchestrés, le bruit de ta langue qui claque contre ton palais. Ton orgueil.

Ton simple nom me fait frémir ; **Draco**. Ca ressemble à une formule magique, et je ne cesse de le prononcer à mi-voix. L'enchantement n'a pas encore eu lieu, puisque tu ne daignes toujours pas m'adresser la parole, du moins directement_. Potter fera ci, Potter dira ça_. Ton indifférence est un poison, qui à défaut de calmer ma folie détruira ma raison.

Soudain tu te relèves, et mon cœur bondit, tu traverses la salle pour t'installer derrière le bureau Louis XIII, un sourire victorieux plaqué sur ton visage. D'un geste vif tu as saisi ta plume, débouché l'encrier et déjà tu couvres le nouveau manuscrit de tes merveilles. Je ne vois que ton profile, légèrement cambré en avant, la tête inclinée vers le bas. Je te savoure de loin, ton regard embrasé et tes mains fébriles caressant le papier. D comme Délice. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu me prépares.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

'_6 rouleaux de parchemin, à connaître pour samedi prochain. Il y a une soirée chez les Corner où je souhaiterais donner une représentation. Il va sans dire que je ne tolèrerais aucune erreur_.'

Comme d'habitude, tu t'adresses à moi comme un capitaine au-devant de ses troupes, pourtant nous sommes seuls dans la pièce. Tu me tends mes feuillets, et mes doigts effleurent ta peau lorsque je m'en saisis. Ca n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais l'ivresse parcourt mon corps de part en part. Je me détache de ce contact avec difficulté, plongeant dans ma lecture.

Déjà tu me tournes le dos, rassemblant tes affaires, enfilant ta cape, sans m'accorder un regard. Mes yeux mettent quelques minutes à comprendre le sens de tes phrases, mes pupilles délimitent lentement le contour de tes mots, s'imprègnent de leur signification.

Un dialogue, d'homme à homme. Mon personnage ne porte pas de nom. A, souligné d'un unique trait habile, et le second s'identifie d'un trouble D. Je parcoure les lignes fiévreusement, Qui sont-ils ?

L'anonyme ne m'a jamais paru si proche de moi. J'ai l'impression que tu te glisses au travers de mon corps, déchiffrant mes pensées, décryptant mes émotions les plus contradictoires. Je me sens nu, trahi, cerné. C'est trop pour une coïncidence.

Car je comprends vite que ces hommes sont en réalité deux amants, qui se déchirent et se défendent de leur propre passion. Que veux-tu, qu'as tu compris ? Tu me terrorises. Dans quel but m'as tu dédié ce rôle ? Dis-moi, Draco, qu'as-tu découvert, dans quelle partie nous sommes nous engagés ? Tu te joues de moi, ton ironie acerbe me fait atrocement mal. C'est ce que tu souhaites, n'est-ce pas ? _Mon humiliation_. Tu me détestes et ne désires que la vengeance ; de mon amour, de cette souffrance merveilleuse.

Mais tes vers audacieux tombent dans l'_indécence_. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, et ma bouche s'arrondit sous la stupéfaction. Un frisson de plaisir me submerge, il n'y a que toi pour le décrire avec une telle finesse.

Je n'ose pas te demander qui me donnera la réplique. Sans doute un talentueux inconnu, tout prêt à faire ses preuves, à t'éblouir à mes côtés. Peut-être même tentera-t-il de m'éclipser, l'idiot. Je suis ton acteur fétiche, ta poupée vaudou, tu ne m'échangerais contre personne. Tu es bien trop attaché à ton succès, à notre double gloire.

Je me plais à imaginer que ce sera toi. D comme Draco. Mais bien sûr ce serait trop beau, et malgré moi il faut bien que je m'ôte cette image de la tête.

Alors je te regarde quitter silencieusement la pièce, brûlant déjà de te retrouver. Je me consume de ton absence, pour l'oublier je m'acharne à apprendre mon texte, je veux tout connaître sur le bout des doigts.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Les phares des projecteurs m'éclairent violemment ; le rideau s'écarte sous les applaudissements de la foule. Je suis seul au milieu de la scène, et je ne connais toujours pas le visage de mon partenaire.

Je m'avance avec assurance, les yeux rivés sur la masse obscure des spectateurs rassemblés devant moi. J'entends des bruits de pas dans mon dos, des chuchotements indistincts, quelques exclamations de stupeur puis une main effleure la mienne et je me retourne.

C'est toi. C'est toi. C'est toi mille fois, dans les reflets brillants de tes cheveux, ton costume de satin blanc et tes souliers vernis, c'est toi dans ton sourire, c'est toi même dans le métal insondable de tes yeux.

Je suis figé, déchiré de toute part. Mon cœur s'arrête une fraction de seconde pour repartir de plus belle. Son écho transperce la salle, me poignarde encore et encore, manque de me faire chavirer.

Et le dialogue commence, vibrant, magnifique, éclatant.

Tout l'or du monde semble s'être déversé dans ta peau, tes mouvements sont d'une grâce infinie. Nous évoluons avec lenteur le long de l'estrade, tournant l'un autour de l'autre presque sensuellement. Tu ressembles à une figurine de cristal, clamant ces vers d'une beauté absurde, toi la splendeur délicate de l'Ange, confronté à mes regards débordant de passion.

Tu me dis que tu m'aimes, et ta voix tremble, je le sais, je l'entends ! Mes lèvres étreignent les tiennes, mes mains s'accrochent à ton cou et ton bras fermement me presse contre ton ventre. Je t'embrasse à t'en couper le souffle. Tu me réponds avec davantage de vigueur, des larmes d'ivoire éclatent sous tes paupières et se mêlent à celles qui roulaient sur mes joues, il s'en faudrait de peu pour que je te jette à terre dans l'instant.

Mais tu te détaches de moi et le dialogue reprend, seulement tes yeux brillent et tes lèvres rougies par mon baiser frémissent sous tes paroles. La danse continue ; nous nous contournons encore, prédateurs félins, criant aux spectateurs médusés la violence de nos sentiments.

Je te fais l'amour à distance, caressant les courbes de ton corps à l'aide de mes pupilles, t'enlaçant de déclarations insensées. Ton texte m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit, qu'importe, je te sens frissonner au contact enivrant de mes mots. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je ne m'en lasse pas.

Le spectacle dure de longues minutes, mais j'ai perdu toute notion du temps et lorsque enfin le rideau de velours se referme, je t'entraîne dans les coulisses sans même saluer.

Un silence de plomb règne autour de nous, et alors que nous quittons la scène, s'engouffrant dans les couloirs sombres en se tenant la main, une tempête d'applaudissements explose sur les gradins.

Ils nous acclament avec une telle ferveur que les larmes coulent à nouveaux le long de nos visages pressés l'un contre l'autre, et nos noms sont hurlés dans la foule en délire.

A présent, Amour, je sais que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais. Tu es bien trop attaché à notre succès, à cette double-gloire.

**FIN**


End file.
